


Bitch

by Laika_the_husband (Laika_the_wife)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Cages, Dom Isak, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Nudity, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Club, Sexting, Smut, Spanking, Sub Even, Submission, Subspace, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laika_the_wife/pseuds/Laika_the_husband
Summary: Remember Surprise, a filthy little thing I wrote, where Isak found Even's toy stash and ended up having a full on BDSM session with his new Kitten?This time the Kitten is The Bitch.Happy late birthday, Tuii!
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 42
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tuii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/gifts).



The moment Even saw who had sent the message all his brain energy was drained into lower regions of his body. He hadn’t expected Him to approach him. Or, no, that was a lie, he had, he had hoped and waited for it for weeks, but for naught. No messageds from Him. Even had almost forgotten about Him altogether, but his body hadn’t. His feverish, wet dreams hadn’t.

Now He had sent Even a message. Even’s mouth was watering immediately. He had to excuse himself to go on his break early, and he hurried to the bathroom with his phone and a fast growing semi. Even closed the bathroom door, lifted up his apron, undid his jeans and sat down on the toilet seat. He took a deep breath and opened the message.

_ Hello, bitch. I want a picture of your pathetic dick. _

Even considered. Briefly. His thumbs were already typing the message while he was doing that. His semi was going fully hard, fast.

_ But Master, I’m at work. I might get caught. _

Even was breathing faster, through his nose. His lips were pinched tightly together, trying to contain his excitement. He was so glad he had opened his button and zipper already.

_ As if everyone there hasn’t seen it already, slut. _

Even closed his eyes for a moment. Yes. Yes. He was a filthy little slut. But he was also a bit of a tease.The bulge under his apron looked really tempting. So tempting it was worth taking a picture of. Even took his phone and snapped a photo of the imprint, and sent it to Him.

He waited for the reply, his dick aching under his apron. He didn’t touch it. He hadn’t been given permission to touch it. Maybe he wouldn’t get one. Maybe he’d have to spend the rest of the day like this, trying to hide his hard dick under his apron.

_ Don’t try to be cute, bitch. You will regret it. _

Ohhhh, He wasn’t happy. That made Even squirm. This was so ridiculously hot. He was sitting in the bathroom at work, his dick out of his pants, sexting a man he had met once. But that one time had been one hell of a first impression.

Even looked around, even though he knew he was alone. He pulled the apron slowly up to his waist. His dick was rock hard, near vibrating, and the tip was already gleaming. Even took a picture and sent it, and a rush of pleasure ran through him. He was obeying his Master. It was one of the best feelings ever.

_ Disgusting. In the middle of the day, at work, and you want to play with your dirty dick. _

Even’s lips cracked. Oh, He was right, Even wanted to play with it so bad.

_ I’m sorry, Master. Can I? Please? _

_ Are you a filthy little bitch? _

_ Yes! Yes I am! _

This time He kept Even waiting. Even looked at the time, painfully aware that his break was almost over. Would he have to go back behind the counter with this hard-on? Would he do it? He would. He was a dirty, filthy, slutty bitch. His dick felt red hot and throbbing, and all He had done was send him a couple of messages.

_ Send me a video of you creaming your underwear. _

Holy fucking shit. It was almost too late as Even read the message. But he got to work immediately. He grabbed his dick firmly and started jerking off, furiously, desperate for release. Even was sure He wouldn’t like waiting. He had to be fast. He had to be quiet. Even bit on the side of his arm, panting through his nose, squeezing his phone in one hand and his dick in the other. He was going to come soon. He was going to come so hard, oh fuck.

Even managed to capture on a shaky video, how he rubbed his tip through his underwear and how the wet, sticky stain seeped through the fabric as he came. He didn’t take time to catch his breath or really consider anything, he just sent it.

Fuck, he was a mess. The bathroom reeked of sex, and so did probably he, and it was incredibly good. Even raised his phone with his shaking arm and took a selfie of the state he had been reduced to. His hair stuck on his face, his flushed cheeks, his parted lips and feverish eyes. His shirt and apron rolled up, his jeans open and his underwear jizzed. He first thought he’d crop the picture a bit, to remove his eyes from it, but the thought of trusting Him was too arousing. Even sent the picture as it was.

He was rewarded soon enough. He got a picture from Him, a crotch shot with His dick hard inside his smart suit pants, the shape prominent and yummy. Even almost got hard again.

_ Look what you did to your Master, bitch. _

Even slapped his hand over his mouth to stifle a moan. His break was almost over. He could get caught.

_ I’m sorry, Master. _

_ You will make that up for me tonight. _

_ Yes, Master. _

_ You will receive your instructions later. I expect you to follow them exactly. _

Ohhh god. That sounded incredible. If Even didn’t obey, he would end up in big, big trouble. And if he did, he would end up in big, big trouble anyway. Anticipation nestled under his skin, making it radiate warmth.

_ Yes, Master. Can I go back to work now, Master? _

_ You can. But don’t you dare clean up your underwear. _

Oh, Even wouldn’t dream of it. The embarrassing, cooling and wet stain would be exactly what would keep Even going until tonight would finally arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added tags: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs

Even received a text message before his shift ended. He dreaded to read it, worried it would give him the boner of the century when he had to serve customers, but he had to know. To his disappointment and relief it only said he should be home, fully waxed, not a single hair but his hair, eyebrows and eyelashes on his body, exactly at seven tonight. He got off from work at five. He was happy he had already waxed most of his body this week, all he needed was some touch ups and to get rid of the hair on his arms. He would have time to grab a bite, too, which was good, since he was famished.

Five minutes to seven Even stroked at his arms. They were so smooth. Like porcelain. His whole body was absolutely, perfectly smooth, and the thought of pleasing Him made Even’s mouth water. He really hoped He would check Even’s work. Thoroughly. Maybe with his mouth..no. Even hadn’t earned at treat like that. Tongue baths were for kittens, not for bitches.

At exactly seven someone knocked on Even’s door. Even hurried up on his feet and ran to answer it. He was smiling enthusiastically, but when he saw who was knocking his smile melted into confusion. There was a man, with a leather gimp hood covering his head. He was dressed in a suit, and holding a silver tray, on which there was a little black box and a phone on speaker.

“Hello, bitch.”

Even’s mouth dried up with lust. He had missed His voice. And hearing it call him bitch for the first time was really a treat.

“Hello, master”, Even managed to utter. So, the gimp wasn’t Him. Even had no idea who it was, then. His hands were tanned, but his eyes were blue.

“I have sent someone to help you prepare yourself for me. You do not need to know his name or address him in any way. He knows what to do, and you are to obey him. For his reward, he may use you any way he pleases.”

Even listened carefully. It was hard, because of his heat rushing in his veins, but he didn’t want to miss out a single detail.

“Yes, master.”

“Oh, and you are not allowed to get hard until I say otherwise.”

Even swallowed, hard. That might have been too late already, but he knew he could cool off and control himself if he really tried. And for Him, he would try.

“Did you hear me, bitch?”

“Yes, master.”

“Open the box.”

Even took the box in his hands. It had something heavy inside it. It was too small to be a plug, and too substantial to be a chastity cage, and too big for a gag. Even opened it slowly, and took out a jar of expensive, high end lotion.

“You will hear from me later. Do not embarrass me, bitch.”

With that, He hung up. The gimp put the phone in his pocket and then stepped inside. Even realized they had been standing at the open door all this time. Anyone might have passed them, and Even wouldn’t have noticed. His full attention had been on the phone and His voice.

Even stepped back to make way for the gimp to enter. This was stupid. This was completely reckless. He had no idea who that man was, or what he wanted to do, but at the same time all Even himself wanted was to make Him proud. He knew he could refuse at any time and tell this guy to scram, but there was the off chance he  _ wouldn’t obey _ and that was turning Even on so much. Almost too much, given the fact that he wasn’t allowed to get hard.

The gimp put the tray on the side table and took the lotion from Even. Then he made a gesture at Even with his hand, a kind of head to toe wave. He wanted Even to undress. Now that His voice wasn’t present anymore Even was almost uncertain of this. But only almost. He knew the gimp would report back to Him, and he wanted to get a good review. So he pulled his shirt over his head, unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down with his underwear. Even stepped out of his pants, totally naked and completely smooth all over.

The gimp opened the jar. The lotion smelled really nice, not too strong, and as Even felt it on the skin of his shoulder, spread by the other guy’s fingers, it felt luxurious. He felt like a palace slave, or a harem girl, carefully prepared for their master and owner. He stood perfectly still, receiving the treatment, admiring how glowing, fragrant and firm the lotion left his skin. He was feeling like an expensive item, an object, a plaything that needed maintenance, and he was loving it.

There really wasn’t another way to get this kind of satisfaction. He could have sex, or masturbate, and he really loved both and got great pleasure from them, but there simply was nothing quite like complete surrender to someone else. Even had left him in His hands, and given Him all judgement over his matters, and that gave him unparalleled inner peace. It was pleasure of the body, and of the mind, and of the soul.

It was so much more than sexual. It was that, oh yes it was, very much, Even was really fucking turned on right now, as a pair of hands he knew nothing about traveled on his inner thighs, rubbing lotion on his skin, but still there was that  _ more _ that he hadn’t been able to attain any other way.

Even’s eyes were half closed. He was floating. It was like being under water, carried and cradled by the abyss. He had no say on anything that was happening to him, and he could feel the hands travel lower and lower, their job nearing completion. He didn’t know what would follow then, and the anticipation was delicious.

Even raised his foot so the sole could be handled. Then the other foot. And then he was done. The gimp put the lotion away, and straightened up, looking at Even. Even had to force himself to come closer to the surface and open his eyes properly. The other guy grabbed his chin and forced his mouth open with his thumb, rubbing his tongue as well. Even let him do that. He closed his lips around the thumb and sucked on it, and he was allowed to.

As the man guided Even on his knees on the floor Even didn’t resist. He knelt down, and he knew what he was supposed to do. Even pulled the zipper down slowly, and fished the semi hard dick out. It was beautiful, dark and veiny, and as Even licked on it it grew to its full glory. It was nice and thick. Not very long, but Even really liked its substantial girth. He ran the tip of his tongue along the most prominent vein, all the way to the tip, and finally took it in his mouth.

He had no idea who he was sucking. He didn’t really care, either. He was a slut, and a bitch, and bitches didn’t need to bother their pretty little heads with things like that. This dick had been chosen for him by his master, and that was all he needed to know in order to enjoy it.

Even tried to place his hand on the man’s hip for support, but it was slapped off. Even made a tiny little dick-suffocated moan, and put his hands down. He held himself upright with his core muscles, and moved his head enthusiastically back and forth, allowing the dick and its owner to enjoy his hungry mouth as much as they pleased.

When Even’s head was grabbed from both sides he moaned again. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could barely wait for his treat. He loved being fucked in the mouth, he loved it so much, and as the dick started thrusting in and out without mercy Even felt like melting into a puddle on the floor. He could barely breathe. He didn’t care. All he cared about was the dick in his mouth, filling it up all the way, over and over again.

Fuck it felt so good. Even was drooling from the corner of his mouth. He wrapped his lips tighter around the delicious dick, and did his best to keep sucking on it. His own hips were nudging now and then, and having to focus on not getting hard prevented Even from drowning completely into the blessed water. He was certain He had meant for that to happen. Even hadn’t earned his bliss yet.

The dick in his mouth was about to erupt. Even couldn’t wait. He wanted to choke on it like a proper, filthy slut, and he got his wish. His head was held still, hard, from his hair, and the dick was shoved to the back of his throat, and Even felt the warm splash drizzle down towards his belly. He sucked and licked the dick carefully clean, and packed it back into the underwear he had found it from. He pulled the zipper up and sat back on his heels, panting.

The gimp walked to the door, opened it, and left. Even was all alone again, naked, on his knees, smelling really nice and very, very excited to see what He would want from him next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added tags: Public Nudity, Cages, Sex Club

Even’s phone started ringing. Even turned to look to the direction of the sound. He bit his lip, hesitating. Was he allowed to leave his spot? He decided to compromise. He went to get his phone, but stayed on his knees. It was a video call from an unknown number. Even didn’t think twice, he took the call. He was rewarded with his master’s face. Seeing him made Even almost shake.

“I heard you did well, bitch.”

Now Even was shaking. Pleasure poured over him like warm honey.

“Thank you, master.”

“As your reward, you get to look at me. Are you grateful?”

Even’s lips cracked open in a little gasp. He nodded, many times in a row, his eyes glued on his screen and his master.

“Yes. Yes. Thank you so much, master.”

Isak pushed his hand out, to show more of himself on the camera. He looked incredible in his suit. Even was practically drooling here.

“Let me look at you”, Isak said. Even propped the phone up and moved back, to show himself. Isak made a point of checking the state of Even’s dick. He wasn’t hard. It was difficult to not be, when he saw Isak, but he controlled himself. There were many things in Even’s life he had no control over, but his dick wasn’t one of them.

“Come closer, bitch. On your hands and knees.”

Even pressed his hands on the floor and crawled closer to the phone. To his master. He was almost panting, he wanted this so much. He loved this. The way his knees were hurting, how cool his bare skin felt, how it remembered all the touches it received just moments ago and now missed them. His master’s gaze felt just as good, though, if not better.

Isak inspected his bitch thoroughly, all the while letting Even see him. This was such a treat. Even must have impressed the masked man to earn this. He kind of wanted this to go on forever. And he didn’t want to, because he wanted more. He didn’t know if he was going to get more, but why would his master have gone through all this trouble of preparing him, if he wasn’t going to be played with?

“Yes, yes, very nice. You have a nice skin.”

Even blushed, with delight.

“Thank you, master.”

“Wear something you can take off easily and doesn’t take much space. No underwear. Bring a bag for your clothes, and a separate bag for your phone and keys. The car will pick you up in ten minutes, do not be late.”

Isak disappeared. It took a moment for Even to register he had been given instructions, and another moment for him to try and remember them. Clothes. Two bags. No underwear. Even hurried to get dressed, and find the fucking bags, and he rushed out to the street just in time to see a car pull over in front of the building.

Even sat in the back, staring at the driver’s hands on the wheel the whole time. They looked familiar. They looked like the hands that had spread the lotion on his skin. Even was so curious, but he didn’t ask. It wasn’t his place. Bitches didn’t ask questions, they simply obeyed.

The car pulled over in front of a place that looked like a club, but not like a real one. It was shady as fuck. There was no sign, no name of the place, just a tube of red neon light above the door. The sense of danger made Even’s skin tingle. He liked it. He stepped out of the car with his bags and walked to the door. It was opened for him, by a man in a suit and a mask, and Even almost gasped when he saw him. He had no idea if this was the same man from his home door, and not knowing made him feel deliciously slutty.

Even was guided into a dressing room. There were no instructions, but he wasn’t stupid. As the masked man stood expectantly by the door, Even undressed quickly. He put his clothes in the bag, and his phone and keys in another bag. The man took his clothes but let him keep his other things. He nodded with his head, and Even followed him towards the thudding bass.

It was a club. There were booths, and a bar, and a dance floor. In the middle of it was a small stage, and on that, a cage. The bars were reflecting the colourful lights. Even looked around, and noticed he was the only one in there who wasn’t wearing any clothes. He blushed, deep and crimson, but didn’t try to cover himself. He let the shame burn on his skin, appreciating it. Then Even saw Him.

Isak was sitting in a booth, in his sharp suit, looking so sexy that Even wanted to just lie down on the table in front of him and surrender. Maybe he could, if he was a good little bitch tonight. He was lead to the booth, and when Isak looked at him and held out his hand Even gave him the bag. Isak placed it on the couch next to himself. Now Even was stuck here, naked, without a phone or keys, with no way to get home. He was almost panting again.

Isak stood up. He walked to Even. He leaned closer, to look at Even’s skin up close. Even had got used to the scent of the lotion, so he didn’t smell it himself anymore, but he knew he was smelling awesome. And looking. His skin was almost glowing. It was screaming to be touched, but Isak didn’t touch it. Only looked, and that felt almost as good.

“Very nice”, Isak said, and Even’s knees buckled a bit. Fuck, he was so gone for this man and his praise. “I was right to bring you here for my friends to see.”

Even remembered they weren’t alone. He had been lost in Isak the moment he had seen him, but now he noticed the crowd that had started to gather closer. Men and women, about twenty in total, all of them wearing suits, gowns and masks. Only Isak was showing his face to Even.

“Dance for us”, Isak said, nodding at the cage. Even turned to look at it. The door had been opened. Even walked to the cage and climbed inside. The door was closed, and a woman in a burgundy gown locked it with a big padlock. Now Even knew why he had been prettied up so carefully. He was put on display. A rare, exotic item.

Isak stayed in his booth while everyone else gathered around the cage. Even kept his eyes on him, hungry for the sight, desperately searching for signs of approval. He started dancing inside the cage, but he wasn’t dancing for his audience. He was dancing for his master.


	4. Chapter 4

Even had no idea how long he had been dancing. He didn’t recognise the music, it was some club tunes, mixed into tracks that stretched on for what felt much longer than anything on the radio, getting blurred into each other. There was no way for Even to keep track of time. There was nothing outside this club. This was the only reality Even knew. His life outside had faded, like a dream he couldn’t really remember.

Isak kept looking at him. Only at him. Even was the center of his master’s universe, and that felt incredible. He felt so pretty. He felt beautiful, and by Isak’s acceptance he felt proud of himself. He was a well crafted thing, pleasant to look at and touch. His master’s guests circled the cage, and they pushed their hands through the bars and touched Even, marvelling at his smooth skin. Even felt their touches like through a veil. His body wasn’t really a part of him now, and even though he was locked in a cage he felt so free.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t get scared or uncomfortable, when Isak snapped his fingers and someone brought a tripod with a camcorder to the floor. Actually it kind of excited him. He moved his focus from Isak to the camera, looking directly into it while he kept dancing, to let Isak know he was okay with this. Isak got up and walked to the camera. He leaned down to look through it. He made a couple of adjustments, and nodded.

Even’s knees felt soft as Isak came to his cage and gestured for Even to come down. He squatted. There was barely room for that. Even leaned in so he could hear Isak speak, right into his ear, in a low but firm voice.

“You have no idea where this video will end up. You have no say on it either. Because you are a bitch, and bitches don’t get to object.”

Oh, oh fucking god. Even had to grab the bars for support. He was panting, short of breath from the dancing and filled with intolerable heat for his master. Isak slapped his fingers.

“Don’t embarrass me, bitch.”

Even let go. He was shaking.

“I’m sorry, master.”

“Oh, you will be.”

Even gasped softly. Yes. He was in trouble, and he loved it.

“Yes, master.”

Isak stepped back. He walked backwards, to the camera, and turned it on again. He nodded at Even. It was time to get dancing. Even struggled a little bit but managed to pull himself upright without touching the cage. Isak looked impressed with that performance. The pride glowed red hot inside Even. He was on fire.

He wanted to get out of this cage. He wanted to get out of this club, he wanted to be alone with Isak and let his master have his way with him. But he knew he hadn’t earned that just yet. Master had done so much for him already, by letting him cream his underwear at work, making his skin this pretty and soft, and treating him with a dick to suck. He was lucky, his master was so generous.

So, he danced. The crowd disappeared from around him. He focused all his attention to the camera, giving it the best performance he could. Moving like this, writhing his body and rocking his hips, completely naked and locked up, made him feel sexy. And horny. His brain was absolutely fried by his filthy heat.

He imagined that video being streamed live. He pictured guys at their computers, watching him, jerking off to him while imagining doing nasty, dirty things to him. Screens stained with semen, all around the world, the whole world could see what a desperate slut he was. Like a dog trying to please his master. A bitch.

Someone opened the cage. Even turned to look, and saw the gimp from his door. Shame flushed through him, making him blush. He had no idea who this man was, and yet he had served him so eagerly. The toughest pill to swallow was knowing that he would do so again, in a heartbeat. His slutty body was aching to be used.

Even stepped out of the cage, assisted by the gimp. All the space around him felt almost overwhelming. Anyone could reach him now, and do whatever to him, he was feeling powerless and vulnerable but he trusted his master. Master knew best. If Isak decided Even needed to grab his ankles and give free access to anyone who pleased, that was exactly what Even was going to do. With great pleasure.

A long table had appeared from somewhere while Even had been dancing. The gimp guided him on his back on the hard wood. It felt cool against his smooth, fragrant skin. The table was long enough to contain him. He was spread out on it like a feast, and the guests gathered around him. Isak took his place at the end of the table, towering above Even’s face. He was holding something in his hands. A piece of cloth. Even swallowed, hard.

“Head up”, Isak ordered. Even lifted his head so Isak could cover his eyes with the blindfold. He lowered his head back on the table when Isak told him to. He was in the dark now. His fingers twitched.

“Stay.”

Even froze. He wasn’t allowed to move. He couldn’t see anything. He was helpless. At Isak’s mercy. That was everything he wanted right now. He was so blessed. It was hard to stay still, especially when he felt the first touch on his body. A delicate hand, probably a woman, sliding tentatively along his thigh. It encouraged other hands to join it. Even’s whole body, every inch of his skin, was suddenly being touched at the same time. So many hands he couldn’t even count them, caressing him, stroking him, feeling him, while he was still being denied the touch he wanted most desperately. Even when blindfolded, he could tell. Isak wasn’t touching him.

He hadn’t deserved it yet. He wanted to deserve it. So, when he felt fingertips on his lips he opened his mouth to be examined, by eager, curious fingers. He allowed hands trace his inner thighs, and held still when his nipples were pinched. He was doing it for his master, and that made it okay. He was going to do anything for his master. Anything.

“Enough”, Isak said. The hands were gone before the word had completely left Isak’s lips. Even was left alone on the table, breathing heavily, his skin suddenly lost without the hands telling him where exactly it was. His borders were dissolved into thin air, his body stopped existing for a second. Absolute freedom. His master had blessed him with this feeling, and for that, Even was grateful. Master knew precisely what his bitch needed.

Isak placed his hand on Even’s chest, and Even was pulled back into his body. He crashed into it like falling from somewhere high, slamming from spirit into substance, firmly locked in place by the hand over his racing heart. He was gasping. He was all body, trembling flesh, like clay in his master’s hands. All he needed was to be given a form and breathed into life.  _ You’re mine, _ that hand on his chest said.  _ I created you. _

Yes, master.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me way too long. I'm sorry, babe! I hope this makes up for the wait somewhat.

Even had never felt quite like this. His Master had forged his body all over again, and because it was made by Master, if was flawless. Every insecurity he had, every little detail he didn’t like, erased. Even had forgotten about them before, floating in subspace, or too busy being fucked hard to pay attention to his imperfections, but this was different. There were no imperfections to ignore. Even was completely at peace with every bit of himself. It was incredible.

Isak kept his hand on Even’s heart for a long time. He let Even enjoy his newfound peace. When he pulled his hand back, it didn’t leave a dent. Even was whole. He was blessed. When Even felt something brush against his ankle, it took him a second to recognize it as rope. It took him less than a second to be filled up to the brim with hunger and heat. He fucking loved getting tied up. He had never been tied up in front of a crowd, and the thought was scary and exciting.

Isak chuckled softly at Even’s face. It was the briefest break of character, but it only made Even want Isak more. It made his heart flutter. He knew he couldn’t trust feelings he was having in this state of being, but he could enjoy them nonetheless. Hearing how pleased with Even’s pleasure Isak was did things to him, lovely things. Isak brushed at the corner of Even’s mouth with his thumb as he rested his hand on Even’s cheek. Even could feel Isak’s breath on his ear.

“You have been such a good slave that I’m going to tie you up personally”, Isak whispered. His voice alone made Even shudder in intense pleasure, and his words boosted the effect. Yes. Yes. Even had been good. He was going to get the best of treats, his Master’s care and attention. He made a tiny little whimper, unable to contain his gratitude and excitement. Isak pressed his thumb on Even’s lips.

“Hush.”

Even nodded. Yes. He would be quiet. He wouldn’t make a sound anymore. He didn’t want to fuck up and have his treat taken away from him. Isak’s hand left his cheek, and Even heard him walk to the other end of the table. The rope was still resting on his ankle. It was just draped over him, but it already felt like a shackle. A welcome one. Even had no use for freedom now. He wanted to be captured. As Isak made the first tie around Even’s ankle Even pushed his head back in pleasure.

Having his eyes tied made Even focus on the rope more intensely. His body followed the rope’s lead with no hesitation. Wherever it pulled, Even moved. Wherever it pushed, Even stayed. Whenever it tightened, Even breathed easier. Isak drew the rope around Even in an intricate zigzag pattern, tying small knots in the crossings, keeping the rope just taut enough for Even to fully feel and appreciate its presence. Even could feel the rope framing and emphasizing areas of his body, sculpting its form, turning him into a work of art.

Isak tied Even’s legs to his thighs, and his arms behind his back. Even’s elbows got connected to his ankles. His back arched, his chest pushed outwards, and when Isak wrapped the rope around his neck Even was shaking. His Master was spoiling him. The rope ran under Even’s jawline and connected to the ropes around his arms, forcing him to keep his head bent back. His position was uncomfortable, but not too much. It gave him something to endure without overwhelming him. Master knew exactly what his bitch needed, oh yes he did.

Even was panting when Isak was done. He felt so exposed and open. The ropes forced his body to open up, without any shield or cover, he was on his knees on the table and could feel how easily his body could be invaded. He couldn’t do anything to stop anyone. If his Master decided that everyone at the party got a round with him, he would have to just take it. How many people were there? More than ten. More than twenty?

“Dinner is served”, Isak said. Even had no idea what that meant. Then he felt the mouths. He had no idea how many there were. He felt lipstick smudge on his skin, teeth graze at him, lips and tongues all slippery and warm. Everywhere, between all the ropes and knots, on every bit of skin. His neck. His chest. His inner thighs. His buttocks. They didn’t touch his semi hard dick, of course they didn’t, but several people were very interested in Even’s nipples. Licking them. Sucking them. Biting them, hard enough to make them throb and make him moan.

It felt incredible. He was being eaten alive by a pack of ravenous beasts. He was a feast, served to his Master’s guests. Every now and then someone took the time to give him a hickey, on his ribs, or his chest, his thigh, his hip, always some place he could cover with clothes later. He could press his fingertips on the marks tomorrow, to remember all this. As if he could ever forget any of this.

“Bring him”, Isak ordered.The mouths disappeared, and numerous hands grabbed Even’s ropes. They lifted him up in the air from it and carried him somewhere, like he weighed nothing. The ropes dug into his skin deliciously, and Even really hoped he would remain in suspension for a while. He loved being rigged up in the air, helpless. He remembered his last session with Isak, being his kitten, and if he only had permission to get hard he would have.

Even could feel something made of metal slip under the ropes, over his collar bones, at his waistline and on his both thighs. The hands let go, and the shift in pressure on the ropes made Even moan softly. He was rigged. He was so lucky. He heard a whir of an engine, and as his legs and ass got heaved higher up while his upper body remained where it was, Even was seeing stars. The engines didn’t stop until he was hanging almost upside down.

Isak stroked at Even’s chest. His nipples were still hard and sore from all the biting, and Even shivered when Isak pinched them. He loved pain, so much, he had been waiting all night for Isak to hurt him. He had finally earned it. Isak brushed the clamp across Even’s skin to let him know what was about to happen, and then he placed it on Even’s nipple.

“Fuck!” Even exclaimed. Fuck, that was a tight clamp. It really hurt. It made white and red sparks of pain dash through Even’s body, and when Isak released the weight hanging from Even’s clamped nipple Even made a little pained, heated scream. His other nipple got the same treatment. The pull of the weights was so good, and as Even’s chest was heaving up and down with his panting, the weights moved with him in a delicious self fueling cycle.

Isak pressed on Even’s cheek with his thumb. Even opened his mouth immediately. As the dick slid into his mouth he could tell it didn’t belong to Isak. He had no idea who it belonged to. All he knew was that it was hard and warm and tasty, and filling up his slutty mouth. He sucked on it obediently. He was a bitch. Bitches weren’t asked, they were taken, and the loved it.

Something stroked Even’s ass. The dick in his mouth suffocated his excited moan. He could recognize that thing in his sleep. It was a leather paddle, and that stroke was all the warning Even got before his ass was smacked with it. Hard. Even screamed, but it was useless, his mouth was full of dick. The owner of the dick grabbed his hair in his fist and pushed further in.

“One”, his Master said. Even was filled with gratitude. His Master was spanking him, and letting him know it was him. Even had no idea how many strikes he was going to receive, but he was determined to take them all. The second slap was just as hard as the first one. It made Even’s dick twitch. The slapping sound felt as good as the pain. “Two.”

Even sucked on the dick harder. He was eager to show his Master how good at this he was. He was a good slut, a good bitch, he moved his tongue hungrily along the dick in his mouth. He pushed his head further back to allow it to slide deeper. His ass was burning from the spanking, a drizzle of drool was running on his face and he could barely breathe in his heat.

“Thirty. Good boy.”

If Even had his mouth free he would have moaned so loud. The rush of pleasure and pride Isak’s praise gave him was so intense it almost felt like an orgasm. In a way, it felt better than an orgasm. It was a deep, profound satisfaction, and the splash of cum at the back of his throat only added to that feeling. Even was allowed to gasp for air a couple of times, then another dick was pushed into his slutty, pretty mouth. Isak slapped his glowing ass once more time with his bare hand. Even was in heaven.


End file.
